Secrets Unfold
by kenshin Kiyoshi
Summary: Malfoy is not acting normal and it irks Harry.rating wil go up in later chapters.
1. Reminiscings

Chapter One: Reminiscings

Draco Malfoy was not one to show weakness, he was a pureblood and such he had been bout up to never show such a thing. He had learnt from an early age that if he did so, whether it be in public or just in the presence of his mother he would be humiliated.

Said teen sat in the Slytherin common room as these thoughts flitted through his mind. He remembered the first time he had cried in front of his mother. She had looked down upon him with a displeased expression and held his wrist tight and slapped him upon his left cheek.

"_You will never show such weakness again. As a pureblood you will never do such a thing. We purebloods must show the lesser how to act and think; they are not capable of such things and so need our guidance" _

_Narcissa Malfoy then walked from the room leaving her five year old son to bare the humiliation of being punished in front of their guests. _

As the scene played out in front of Draco's eyes he felt a presence next him. He turned to see Blaise Zabini who had been a dear friend of his for as long as he could remember.

"What are you thinking of Draco?" he asked.

Draco sighed "nothing in particular, just reminiscing" he said turning back to the fir in front of him.

"Come on Draco, I know you better then that. You always sit here when something's wrong" he said.

Again Malfoy sighed but did not say anything.

"Is it to do with home?" Blaise asked.

He knew of what went on within the walls of Malfoy Manor; he had witnessed it first hand. Draco was beaten if he did the smallest thing wrong. His mother would hit him for simply coughing. She considered it ill mannered to do so.

Draco nodded and his eyes turned to Blaise.

"I was thinking about when I was five and cried in front of the guests we had round. She slapped me and then walked out leaving them to glare at me. They all seemed so tall to me then, so intimidating, I was scared" he said.

"I remember, I wanted to hug you then but mother would have stopped me, I was forced to watch from afar" he said sighing patting Draco's shoulder.

"Its ok mate, I know you couldn't have, it's not your fault" Draco said smiling.

"Let's go and get some dinner shall we?" Blaise asked getting up and offering a hand to Draco.

Draco nodded and accepted the hand and they then set of to the great hall.


	2. A Questionable Defence

Chapter Two: A Questionable Defence

Draco walked into the great hall with Blaise and sat down at the Slytherin table, he was greeted with nods from the others and a wink from Pansy. He rolled his eyes at her, she knew all to well he was gay but still had to have her fun.

"So how was your holiday Drakie?" Pansy asked using her nick name for him; she knew he would get annoyed with it.

"Pansy….." he said in warning voice telling her he was not in the mood for it today.

"Ok sorry, but anyway how was it?" she asked poring herself some orange juice.

"Well you know what its like, papa and I were able to have some time alone though. Mother went out for a day with her friends so me and papa relaxed in the rose gardens" he aid.

"Well that's nice" Pansy smiled.

Draco didn't hear her however as his eyes had wondered to the Gryffindor table next to them to a certain black haired teen.

Harry was talking to Ron and arguing about weather Snape would dock more points in class today.

"Ron seriously he will find some way to make Neville spill his potion, he always does" Harry said.

"Hey!" Neville peeped in.

"Sorry mate but its true" harry said patting his shoulder.

"Yer I suppose your right, I wish I was braver" he sighed.

"You'll get there mate don't worry" Harry told him.

"Hey mate look whose staring at you" Ron said pointing to the Slytherin table.

Draco quickly turned back as Harry turned and made eye contact with him. Harry frowned, that was very strange he thought, Malfoy has never backed down before.

The breakfast then disappeared and everyone started to get up for classes. Draco shouldered his bag and started to walk towards the door alone.

Harry saw him walk alone and thought it the perfect opportunity to jest him about the whole incident.

He walked up next to him and nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey Malfoy, what's with the Neville impression, you crushing on him or summin?" harry said with a laugh.

"Um…no why?" Draco murmured not looking at Harry.

Ok that was seriously weird; he didn't even rise to the bait harry thought.

"Well then what's with the backing down?" he asked.

"Nothing Potter!" he snapped clutching his bag handle tighter.

"Ah that's the Malfoy I know…..but you still haven't answered my question" he said. They were walking towards Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Why would you care Potter" Draco grumbled looking out the window in the hall.

"I don't, Im just interested as to why you of all people would back down" he said.

Truth be told he did care a little, it was not normal for Malfoy to act this way, it scared him a little.

"You don't wanna know so just leave it alone ok" Draco said and turned into the classroom and sat in his seat next to Theodore Notts.

Harry took his usual seat next to Ron whilst watching Malfoy for any signs of something amiss.


End file.
